lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1607
Report #1607 Skillset: Skill: None Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 with adjusted numbers. Problem: Gold Cookie Ur'traps are greatly devalued with the currently enforced gold generation cap per weave. This change has hampered the purpose of investing in the expensive (Dingbat currency) artifact of Ur'traps, and should be addressed to return value to such an investment 6 R: 4 Solution #1: Change the benefit of gold cookies to that of +Critical rate, stacking up to to the max of 100% from 10 cookies to a value of +0.5% crit rate per cookie so a max stack benefit would be an overall +5% that would stack with other sources 6 R: 2 Solution #2: Make it so bonus gold awarded by Gold Cookies is not counted against the individuals tallied limit, to return its value as a purchase to what it was before the change was enacted 6 R: 0 Solution #3: In addition to 1 and 2, Allow for traps to have a one time conversion to the other two types if the owners desire, to compensate for the change in the artifacts valued capability offered. Player Comments: ---on 1/30 @ 00:11 writes: Support 1 and 3 together. I will keep my crit cookies, but for those who wanted something else, it doesn't hurt to offer (if possible) to change their cookie color ---on 1/30 @ 04:47 writes: I'll be happy to change options if there's something better to be suggested, obviously. These were the best that have been brought up thus far ---on 2/9 @ 01:18 writes: Don't really like any of these solutions (well, I like 2 but it kind of goes against what the gold throttle is intended to do), though I do agree that gold cookies are not worth the cost right now. ---on 2/13 @ 01:22 writes: I've envoyed things asking for +crits before in Crow, and the answer was "No, we're not adding +crits to more skills". So not sure if that will go through here. I'm also not sure that they'd like a bypass of the throttle (as that kind of defeats the whole point of it). Have to agree with Falmiis that I don't like the options presented here but something should probably be done with them. Support Solution 4 (something else), though I don't have a great idea right now. ---on 2/14 @ 16:27 writes: Not a real fan of any of these solutions. If one has to be chosen I would go with solution 3's conversion only portion. ---on 2/15 @ 22:44 writes: Solution 3 only is basically saying you only support deleting the traps and refunding the owners, rather than repurposing them. Needs something for them... ---on 2/15 @ 23:16 writes: So everyone agrees the gold cookies needs changing at least. This is an artifact Xenthos, not just a skill, so it cost something. If we go with solution 3 I would also like to see us replace gold cookies with another kind. I do not think +crit is unreasonable, though the percent could be 2% max and that'd still be nice. Note that level 4 rune is 2% beter than lvl 3 and is a lot of credits. This would make the cookies useful again, and valuable for those who own them. Otherwise, I am concerned a different change (sol 4) would just be too bad or too god. If 1 and 2 are not doable, I support 3.